The cystine knot cytokine superfamily is divided into subfamilies, which include, the transforming growth factor β (TGFβ) proteins, the glycoprotein hormones, the platelet-derived growth factor-like (PDGF-like) proteins, nerve growth factors (NGF), and the differential screening-selected gene aberrative in neuroblastoma (DAN) family (e.g., cerberus). In turn, the TGFβ superfamily comprises approximately 43 members, subdivided into three subfamilies: the TGFβs, the activins and the bone morphogenetic/growth differentiation factor proteins (BMP/GDF).
The TGF-β superfamily members contain the canonical cystine knot topology. That is, cystine knots are the result of an unusual arrangement of six cysteine residues. The knot consists of bonds between cysteines 1-4, cysteines 2-5, and the intervening sequence forming a ring, through which the disulfide bond between cysteines 3-6 passes. The active forms of these proteins are homodimers or heterodimers. In each case the monomer topology is stabilized by the cysteine knot and additional cysteines contribute to additional intrachain bonds and/or mediate dimerization with another protein unit. See Kingsley, 1994, Genes Dev. 8:133-146; Lander et al, 2001, Nature 409:860-921.
BMP/GDFs are the most numerous members of the TGF-β protein superfamily. The BMP/GDF subfamily includes, but is not limited to, BMP2, BMP3 (osteogenin), BMP3b (GDF-10), BMP4 (BMP2b), BMP5, BMP6, BMP7 (osteogenic protein-1 or OP1), BMP8 (OP2), BMP8B (OP3), BMP9 (GDF2), BMP10, BMP11 (GDF11), BMP12 (GDF7), BMP13 (GDF6, CDMP2), BMP15 (GDF9), BMP16, GDF1, GDF3, GDF5 (CDMP1; MP52), and GDF8 (myostatin). BMPs are sometimes referred to as Osteogenic Protein (OPs), Growth Differentiation Factors (GDFs), or Cartilage-Derived Morphogenetic Proteins (CDMPs). BMPs are also present in other animal species. Furthermore, there is some allelic variation in BMP sequences among different members of the human population.
BMPs are naturally expressed as pro-proteins comprising a long pro-domain, one or more cleavage sites, and a mature domain. This pro-protein is then processed by the cellular machinery to yield a dimeric mature BMP molecule. The pro-domain is believed to aid in the correct folding and processing of BMPs. Furthermore, in some but not all BMPs, the pro-domain may noncovalently bind the mature domain and may act as a chaperone, as well as an inhibitor (e.g., Thies et al., Growth Factors 18:251-9 (2001)).
BMP signal transduction is initiated when a BMP dimer binds two type I and two type II serine/threonine kinase receptors. Type I receptors include, but are not limited to, ALK-1 (Activin receptor-Like Kinase 1), ALK-2 (also called ActRIa or ActRI), ALK-3 (also called BMPRIa), and ALK-6 (also called BMPRIb). Type II receptors include, but are not limited to, ActRIIa (also called ActRII), ActRIIb, and BMPRII. The human genome contains 12 members of the receptor serine/threonine kinase family, including 7 type I and 5 type II receptors, all of which are involved in TGF-β signaling (Manning et al., Science 298:1912-34 (2002)), the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference). Thus, there are 12 receptors and 43 superfamily members, suggesting that at least some TGF-β superfamily members bind the same receptor(s). Following BMP binding, the type II receptors phosphorylate the type I receptors, the type I receptors phosphorylate members of the Smad family of transcription factors, and the Smads translocate to the nucleus and activate the expression of a number of genes.
BMPs are among the most numerous members of TGF-β superfamily, and control a diverse set of cellular and developmental processes, such as embryonic pattern formation and tissue specification as well as promoting wound healing and repair processes in adult tissues. BMPs were initially isolated by their ability to induce bone and cartilage formation. BMP signaling is inducible upon bone fracture and related tissue injury, leading to bone regeneration and repair. BMP molecules which have altered affinity for their receptors would have improved biological activity relative to the native proteins. Such BMPs include proteins with increased in vivo activity and may provide potential improved therapeutics for, among other things, tissue regeneration, repair, and the like, by providing greater or altered activity at lower protein levels thereby providing improved protein therapeutics.